


smoke signals

by ewagan



Series: SASO 2017 Fills [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Transistor AU, cameos from various characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewagan/pseuds/ewagan
Summary: But he walks with his back straight and chin held high, steady and unflinching even as the city morphs around him.





	smoke signals

**Author's Note:**

> A remix of [this](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22341.html?thread=13640261#cmt13640261).

_ “You need to stop stirring things up,” he says, hands careful as he traces the slope of Akaashi’s brow. “I can’t protect you from everything.” _

_ “I can’t control how people choose to react to my music.” Akaashi points out, leaning into the touch. _

_ “I know.” he sighs, gentle as he tucks a stray lock of hair behind Akaashi’s ear. “But you should be careful.” _

 

 

It’s quiet after, and that’s how he finds Ennoshita. Akaashi’s lost near everything at this point. His voice, Ennoshita, the city he used to love. But he walks with his back straight and chin held high, steady and unflinching even as the city morphs around him. The Transistor is solid in his hands, a fragment of recovery in the wake of all these losses. It glows softly and speaks to him with Ennoshita’s voice, like a memory, a waking dream.

They fight their way through the city, and uncover secrets upon secrets. Ennoshita tells him to leave, like everyone else has. Akaashi is a lot of things now, voiceless and lost and uncertain, but he is also certain leaving is not a solution. And maybe the rest of them have given up, but Akaashi has born and breathed this city into his veins, into his blood. He’s not giving it up so easily. 

He’s given up enough already.

 

 

_ “I think Oikawa might be a little in love with you.” He sounds wry and amused, looking at Akaashi through the mirror. Akaashi continues wiping the makeup off his face, until it feels less like a mask and more like his own face. _

_ “Does it matter really?” His eyes dart upwards, watching Ennoshita come to stand behind him, a steady presence. _

_ “No, not unless he gives us trouble.” Akashi smiles and leans up for a kiss. _

 

 

 

It shouldn’t be so surprising to find out all these things, Akaashi thinks. But it is. It is a city built upon secrets and lies, dictated by the whims of the people. Some of them have been corrupted beyond recognition, some undone by their own ambitions for the city, some victim to those ambitions, and it makes Akaashi’s heart ache for them. He only gets a measure of honesty from Futakuchi, and a lot of regret. Then he too, is gone. The Transistor is heavy in his hands as he lifts it up again, glowing in the dark. He doesn’t know where Michimiya is, only that she’s somewhere and she’s waiting.

There is only one way out of here, and Akaashi will take it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ewagan)!


End file.
